1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus which controls peripherals such as a printer, a scanner, a facsimile machine, a copying machine, and the like via a network, IEEE 1394, and other connection forms and which issues jobs to the peripherals, an information processing method, an information processing system, and a storage medium in which an information processing program is stored.
2. Related Background Art
When jobs are issued to a printer, a scanner, a facsimile machine, and a copying machine connected via a network, and the like from a host computer and these peripherals are managed, types or models of the peripherals are grasped beforehand, then peripheral control software (control programs) such as appropriate drivers for the machine types, and the like need to be prepared in the host computer.
However, in the conventional method of preparing beforehand the peripheral control software (control programs) such as appropriate drivers and utilities for the machine types, the following problems exist:
(1) The type and machine type of the peripheral as an operation target need to be checked beforehand. Particularly in an environment in which a plurality of peripherals are connected via the network, and the connected machine types can change from moment to moment, it is difficult to constantly prepare the peripheral software (control programs).
(2) It is difficult to control a plurality of connected peripherals in a unified manner.
(3) By using a network management utility, it can be detected that the peripheral is connected to the network, but it is difficult to specify the type, for example, to specify whether the connected peripheral is a printer or a scanner. Particularly, when a multi-function peripheral providing a plurality of functions with one apparatus is connected to the network, and the like, types of the provided functions cannot be specified.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, an information processing system, and a storage medium with an information processing program stored therein, which are handy.
To attain the above-described object, according to the present invention, there is provided an information processing apparatus for controlling a peripheral, comprising: obtaining means for obtaining a function of the peripheral; and control means for automatically forming a user interface of a control program for controlling the peripheral in accordance with the function obtained by the obtaining means.
To attain the object, according to the present invention, there is provided an information processing method in an information processing apparatus for controlling a peripheral, comprising the steps of:
obtaining a function from the peripheral; and
automatically forming a user interface of a control program for controlling the peripheral in accordance with the obtained function.
To attain the object, according to the present invention, there is provided a storage medium, in which an information processing program executed in an information processing apparatus for controlling a peripheral is stored, the information processing program comprising: obtaining a function from the peripheral; and automatically forming a user interface of a control program for controlling the peripheral in accordance with the obtained function.
To attain the object, according to the present invention, there is provided an information processing system provided with a peripheral and an information processing apparatus, comprising: the peripheral having a plurality of functions; obtaining means for obtaining the functions of the peripheral; and control means for automatically forming a user interface of a control program for controlling the peripheral in accordance with the functions obtained by the obtaining means.